Guy (The Croods)
Guy is the deuteragonist in The Croods. Background At a young age, Guy's family was trapped in tar and died. The last thing they told him was to be adventurous. He since then has lived as a hermit with nothing but his pet Belt (A sloth-like creature) to keep him company. He spent his days learnimg to survive on his own and inventing things to help with everyday life. This ends when he meets Eep Crood. Role in film He and Eep first meet when she left her cave to see what the light is, believing it is the sun. He sneaks up on her, wearing a warthog-like fur and head, and was attacked by her until she learned that he's a human like her. He tells Eep that the world is ending and that they have to move. When Eep refuses to go with him because of her family, he gave her a shell and tought her to blow it so that when she survives she calls him. Later the next day, he hears a sound of a horn, knowing that Eep is calling him. He rushes to Eep in time to save her and her family from the dangerous flying animals. What he didn't expect is that Eep's family are cavepeople. When the Croods find out he knows how to make fire (which frightens off dangerous animals and keeps away the darkness) Grug shoves him into a hollow log and forces him to accompany them towards the mountains to find safety. As Grug try to feed his family a bug, Guy convinces Eep to help out of the log and bring her along to set up a trap to capture an animal for meat. Later on their journey, Guy got free from the log again and was about to leave when he noticed that Eep and her family couldn't get across the thorns. Feeling sorry for them, he made shoes for them and continue the journey with them. To Grug's fear, Eep and Guy begin to have a romance as Guy shows Eep what the outside world has to offer. Grug dislikes him for this because it breaks rules that he has kept to keep his daughter safe. When the family decided to go with Guy to follow the sun, enraged Grug attacks Guy and have them both stuck in tar. When Guy explains to Gurg about the tar and his family's death, Grug became sympathic for him and the two work together to get out of the tar by using a puppet to use Macawnivore's strengh to pull them out. Grug and Guy made up and the Croods and Guy continued to follow the sun and try new things. Personality Guy is inventive and creative, quick to think up ideas and to solve problems. Although he's funny, sweet, and very talkative in the right situation, he has noticeable social anxieties. He seems to prefer being quite in his dialogue and often replies using action rather than words, especially when his traveling companions are being loud and rambunctious. Guy is adventurous and doesn't allow his own fears to hold him back. Trivia *He has a pet sloth named Belt. *Guy doesn't like the dark. *Guy is played by Ryan Reynolds who is the protagonist of Turbo. Category:Characters Category:The Croods Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Sidekicks Category:Lovers to the Heroes